Mis pequeños hijos
by Traveler Of The Time
Summary: -Debimos de aceptar las ordenes de las chicas, Edward no te quedes como papa allí, ven y ayúdame a desenterrar ese árbol de allá y ponerlo aquí. Ser madre de ese par era muy difícil. Serie de viñetas sobre Esme Cullen, donde verás que ser madre no es tan fácil.


**Hola. He estado muy animada este fin de semana porque he escrito como no lo había hecho en algún tiempo. Me divertí en especial en este reto, y ame a cada uno de los personajes.**

 **Recuerden que no son mis personajes pero si son mis historias :) Este fic participa en el reto "Esme Cullen" del foro** **Bite, blood and love.**

* * *

-Alice Cullen - la voz resonó por toda la casa. La vampiresa de cabello color caramelo se paró al pie de las escaleras, esperando respuesta de su hija más joven, de inmediato la morena estaba frente a ella.

-¿Que pasó mamá? - su voz tenía un toque de inocencia, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Alice, no puedes seguir con ese comportamiento, eres una señorita y no admitiré ese tipo de bromas en mi casa.

La morena hizo un puchero y sus ojos se tornaron borrosos, como si aún pudiera derramar alguna lágrima.

-Yo... lo siento. No puedo controlarme... - lanzó un sollozo que enterneció a la mayor.

-Ya, Alice. Aún tiene solución. Pronto se pasarán los efectos del bronceado de Edward y a Emmett podemos pintarle de nuevo el cabello - le dio un abrazo y sonrió - pero debes prometer que no volverás a encerrar a tu hermano mayor en una cama de bronceado y que será la última vez que le haces creer a Emmett que le vas a hacer una cambio de look y le pintas el cabello de rosa mexicano.

-Esta bien, mamá. Lo prometo. Pero... ¿no podemos decirle a Emmet que la única forma es esperar a que se le caiga la pintura del cabello?

* * *

Jasper estaba solo en el claro. Había sido un caos cuando por segunda vez no se había podido resistir y había terminado matando a ese pobre hombre. Se había alejado de todos en la casa y se había recluido de todos los miembros de la familia.

Se acercó esperando ser rechazada. Él permaneció en su lugar y tomo eso como una invitación. Lo envolvió con un brazo en sus hombros y el inclinó la cabeza, algo inusual.

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar. Es terrible cada vez que lo hago. No quiero decepcionarla.

Todos en la casa sabían que Jasper había elegido esa vida por Alice. No le gustaba matar a las personas para alimentarse, pero tampoco estaba a gusto con esta alimentación.

-Ella comprende, hijo. Lo que elijas lo aceptaremos, pero a quién debes de evitar decepcionar es a ti mismo.

-No quiero que se vaya - era un dolor inmenso el que la invadió, las emociones de él se filtraban hacía ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella se marcharía?

-No soy bueno para ella... no la merezco, no merezco otra oportunidad. Pero no quiero que ella se de cuenta y me deje - sus ojos rojos miraban el horizonte con culpa. Quizá no fuera su hijo predilecto, pero si era de los que más protegía en lo emocional, una persona frágil que deseaba amor.

-Ella jamás haría algo así, porque te eligió antes de que tu la eligieras a ella. Nos eligió antes de que pudiéramos elegirla. Pero no la cambiaríamos por nada, y ella jamás nos cambiaría. Ella te ama, pero teme más que no quieras esta vida y que la dejes por ello. Por eso trata de no decepcionarte a ti mismo, elige lo que quieras ser, pero no olvides que todos en esta familia te apoyaremos.

Eran las palabras que él quería escuchar. Era la forma en que le hablaría una madre, como la madre que el jamás pudo tener, podía tener cientos de años, pero aún era un joven asustado de la vida.

-No puedo dejarla, no puedo dejarlos - esa era lo único que ella necesitaba oír. Aún tenía sus cinco hijos. Podía seguir viviendo tranquila.

* * *

-Emmett Cullen, ¿qué se supone que es todo esto? - Esme estaba parada en el camino que conducía a su casa y a ambos lados estaba su jardín, lleno de flores de todos los colores. O se suponía que eso debería estar, pero ahora el solo ver lo que debía ser el jardín era deprimente.

-Mamá ¿feliz cumpleaños? - Emmett todavía estaba sobre su abdomen en el suelo, había abierto con sus manos un hueco de tierra y enterraba una pequeña rosa - este... ¿podrías volver en un rato? Aún no he terminado.

-Emmett ya traje los girasoles, pero se secaron porque los dejaste colgando de la lámpara de la cocina - Edward llegó de la puerta del garage, sin ver a su madre que miraba atónita el espectáculo.

-En el libro decía que era importante que les diera la luz - se quejó el grandulón.

-Si tonto, pero la luz del Sol, no una lámpara artificial.

-Sabía que eso era demasiado fácil, ¿mamá podrías decirle a Alice que ya puede venir a ayudarme? Y dile que le presto mi tarjeta si se apura.

Edward se detuvo al ver a Esme en la entrada, la cual solo pudo asentir y caminar hacía el otro lado de la casa. Aún a la distancia podía oír a Emmett hablar.

-Debimos de aceptar las ordenes de las chicas, Edward no te quedes como papa allí, ven y ayúdame a desenterrar ese árbol de allá y ponerlo aquí.

Ser madre de ese par era muy difícil.

* * *

El mejor día para Esme era en donde todas las mujeres de su familia tomaban una pequeña sesión privada de Spa en su casa.

Pero esta sesión se vio arruinada cuando a la rubia el cabello se le comenzó a esponjar dentro de la máquina de secado y a despedir un olor raro.

Alice y Esme trataban de parar la máquina y sacar el cabello de Rose de la máquina del mal, pero sus intentos no eran fructíferos hasta que Esme desconecto el cable de corriente.

A las afueras de la casa se podía oír la risa de dos niños. Bueno, serían niños si no fueran vampiros de varias décadas.

La rubia enojada miró su cabello en el espejo y lanzó un aullido.

-Considérate célibe por las siguientes dos décadas de tu vida, Emmett Cullen.

Esme sabía que ella sería la mediadora de esta discusión que les llevaría algunos años, así que lo anoto en la lista de pendientes, debajo de castigar a Edward por romper la máquina de Carlisle de radiografías mientras intentaba ver el contenido de su lata de comida en alta definición.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
